Love Setting  Confused
by Cryptid
Summary: America seems to have been noticing Russia more and more lately, so  much that's its annoying him, then one day after the world conference, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read. Curse words, And a lot of OOC In my mind..**

**Pairings: UsxRussia!~ Request for random crack pairings are very welcome! but not always accepted. **

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so don't go to hard on me, I know its short, but I tried my best. I'm freaking sick to so it might take me a while to respond to any people T.T if there are any errors, do tell also the first chapter sucks, myeh but who cares? There going to be smut soon 3 Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Depressing, isn't it? xD**

**Summary: America seems to have been noticing Russia more and more lately, so much that's its annoying him, then one day after the world conference, everything changes.**

God That meeting was boring. I started walking back from the world conference, shoving my hands in my pockets, trying to get as much warmth as I can in the cruel winter. I sighed, my breath coming out in puffs.

"And Ivan didn't even look at me once..."

~ ( _ ) ~

_Ugh… This is annoying. I started clicking the pen that was on the desk, not bothering to take notes on what the other countries say.8 minutes per speech? The hero should go first, AND get the most amount of time...My frown deepened and I started tapping more frequently on the desk._

_Bored bored bored… I started balancing the pen on my finger, considering throwing it at England, whom looked especially annoying today. Deciding against it, I set the pen back down, freaking hurry up while talking Egypt! The hero has better things to do… Germany's harsh voice rang out "America! It is now your turn, remember, no going over ze time limit!"_

_Finally! I jumped out of my chair it falling backwards with a crash "Me and my military leader, like, had the best idea yesterday, about a new weapon!" There was about a minutes silence after that and then Austria spoke up- "and this new weapon is-…" I let out a big heroic laugh, picking my chair back up and sitting again, kicking my feet up on the table "Dude, I can't tell you that!" Many of the countries faces were confused, but some of them were completely unphased. _

"_Vell then I guess the next person can go then." While Germany let Japan talk for his time span, I was sorting through the faces, trying to see if my heroic speech affected them at all. The one face that I focused on was Russia's, and he was just staring off into space, or at least out the window. I bit my cheek pouting. Well the meetings only going to last- I take a quick look at my watch about 15 more minutes. I can deal... Or at least that what I thought, I kept getting all fidgety and my eyes kept wandering towards him… _

~ ( _ )~

I mumbled, a scowl forming on my face_. Wait, why am I thinking about that commie? …I need some coffee... _Stopping to take my phone out of my pocket, I looked up the nearest location. I quickly shoved the phone back into my pockets, the tips of my fingers already red with cold. It was so quiet out, some what unnaturally. The one mocking birds call rang out among the rest, though, causing a smile to cross my features.

It was nice to finally be out with no worries again though, the city noises calming, but the shadows were rowing rather fast too, I better get there soon. I causally looked around, only to regret it, I saw a homeless man sitting on a curb near an alley way, and he was sharing what little food he had with a stray cat.

I look away again quickly; this was the horrors that always haunt my streets. I never could understand how china could stand there being that many homeless in his country... I shook my head, trying to forget what I just saw.

"Well at least it isn't that long of a walk!" I shout out joyously, laughing while quickening my walking pace. I heard the clacking of boot behind me, and shortly after I heard a familiar voice

"Hey, amerika, would you mind if I walked with you?" Russia smiled slightly.

America was a bit taken aback by that smile... It just wasn't… Right. It wasn't that childish grin, or that you-are-totally-fucked smile that you would see on Russia, but more of a sad, self-pity smile. Trying to bite back my surprise I stutter out "s-sure! I am going to get some coffee." Russia reply came quickly afterwards "That's nice..." The reply was so fast; I don't even think he was even paying attention of what I was saying… I forced out a nervous laugh, "Y-yeah it sure is!" _Damn. This is awkward._

_. _We walked in silence for about3 blocks, until I saw the familiar Starbucks insignia. "Hey There it is!" I exclaimed, almost skipping across the street. "Alfred!" Ivan yelled, grabbing my arm just seconds after I noticed a silver car swerve into the sidewalk, but back into the road, speeding off. Ivan had pulled me into his arms, my eyes wide with shock, I was trembling… God, I could of almost died, if not for- "Hey, amerika, are you okay?" he whispered. I replied with a small nod, and his arms relaxed, releasing me from his embrace. "Good" He sighed in relief, and then he looked away from me again.

With my eyes downcast, we both crossed the road and entered the star bucks, a welcoming bell soothing my shock a bit more. I choose a table that was near the window, and I watched the cars go by as I waited for one of the waiters to come by. The last minutes of my life seemed like they have never happened. While I was being pulled into his arms, our eyes meet and clearly reflected in his eyes, I could see deep despair in them… And it really scared me.

_Ah, forget this! _I ruffled my hair and asked "Hey Russia, what you going to get to eat? I asked, a fake smile plastered on my face. "Well, I really just enjoy coming here to read, it has such a nice atmosphere..." There it was again. He wouldn't make eye- contact with me.

Was there something wrong with me? Did I do something? I Jumped, Startled at the sudden vibrating in my back pocket, relaxing I took out my phone, checking the number. "Ah, it's my boss, Ill be right back, Oh! And if the waiter comes, just tell her I want a regular cup, just with a lot of sugar!" Then I rushed outside to answer my phone. Pressing answer as soon as I stepped out the door, I said into the receiver "Hello, America here! ~" There voice in my ear was urgent and panicked- "America! there is something you need to know… It's about Russia."


	2. Chapter 2 : Facts

**Warning: BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read. Curse words, and a lot of OOC In my mind.**

**This Chapters Rating: T, still. Sorry! ~ **

**Pairings: UsxRussia!~ and mentions of UsxUk Request for random crack pairings are _very_ welcome, but not always accepted. **

**A/N: GAAAH! This took me so long to put up... I'm sorry so no more hate messages, kay?~ T.T I had actually had this written for about 2 months now... but I and lazy and a perfectionist xD**

**Oh, and I decided to make Russia Uke.**

**Anyways, don't kill me. o.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Depressing, isn't it?**

**Summary: America seems to have been noticing Russia more and more lately, so much that's its annoying him, then one day after the world conference, everything changes.**

**~ ( _ ) ~**

"Its about Russia…" I paled as I looked back into the glass windows of the starbucks, my eyes automatically focusing on Russia. His legs crossed, a newspaper in his lap, casually reading.

"What about him?" I said in a hushed tone, and my boss replied quickly and franticly, "He has.. Gone back to the Soviet Union, and is trying to convince China as well.." I looked back into the window, anger suddenly rising. I faced back towards the street. I uncomfortably shifted, my eyes darting around for signs of anyone else overhearing. "Are there others?" I said in a panicked voice "Yes, Poland, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania" I swallowed down guilt,_ I should have noticed… damn it!_ "That's already 1/8th of the world…"

"1/8th of what, da?" Russia said in the open door behind me, Leaning against the glass, head tilted in confusion. I jumped and my iPhone slipped out of my hands, but caught it just in time, managing to press the end call button as well. I turned on the ball of my foot to face Russia "W-well the employment rate has gone down in my country by 1/8th in the last month" I stuttered. _Oh crap, how much did he hear? If he really wanted me to know.. he would tell me right? _

Americas statement cause Russia's smile to falter, and worry showed itself in his eyes "You should rest then, Alfred" I looked downward. _I feel bad for lying… _"Yeah, I guess I have been feeling rather tired lately." I managed a nervous laugh and mustered up the courage to look into Russia eyes again, and his worried face… he looks so sincere... God, I want Russia for me and for me only. "You should worry about yourself, Ivan" He knew that changes in office were always hard on a nation and, well, Russia last one didn't go so smoothly. Then I snapped back into reality. _Wait, when did we start using first name terms? Maybe I am making a affect on him.._

I brushed a stray hair away that was in his face and continued to look into his eyes. He saw Sadness, worry and a burning anger… was Russia being forced to being in the Soviet Union again? Notice how intently Alfred was looking into his eyes, Russia cast them downward, and as he did so, I saw.. fear?

Was he afraid.. of me? No, he had no reason too. I Just might as well as dismiss it as nothing… Must be seeing things. 'The Great Mother Russia' scared? Ha! _Focus, Alfred_ I Stroked the edge of his cheekbones with my thumb. "My People and friends,-" Russia looked back up at me, "Always come first." He replied in a dead serious tone, his eyebrows furrowed.

I sighed deeply. _He is so helpless_…_ Is that all he thinks of me as, a friend? No, not acceptable._ I lowered his hand from his cheek to grab his right wrist. I stepped forward and slowly dove in, and closed my eys while his stayed wide open with surprise. It took a minute, but then he started responding, our lips gliding smoothly against each others. I could feel the heat radiating off of his face, and I smiled into the kiss. _He must be blushing pretty hard. _I let go of his wrist and put my hand on his lower back, drawing us closer together.

Then- It seemed to dawn on us at the same time- We were in public. In front of a all-glass coffee shop. Which is, not to mention,** packed **with people. We both pulled back, this time my cheeks dusted pink as well. "Alfred! W-were in a public place right now." Russia grabbed my coat sleeve and tugged on it a bit, blushing beet red. "uhuh…" I said, still dazed. _I finally kissed him! And he didn't run away, didn't yell at me didn't hurt me... God I'm acting like a love struck teenager. _I nodded, grabbing his hand and walking at a fasted pace to a lamppost a bit further away from the starbucks. I leaned against the pole, smiling at him. He made a little 'eep' sound and looked back down.

Then I felt a vibrating in my pants. _God, he knows to call at all the right times_… I thought sarcastically I pat my pocket. "Its my Boss again, sorry…" I winched as Russia got a short look of dejection, but then more of a understanding face. "Oh no, don't let me get in the way of you work." Russia said, obviously still flushed from the kiss. "Speaking of work, I should probably go..." as Russia turned around to leave, I grabbed the Russians shoulder. "Wait!" I exclaimed, and Russia turned back towards me, his eys widened a bit from me grabbing his shoulder "What is it?" I shifted from where I stood, my hand dropping from his should, and aI stuck my thumbs in my pockets, "U-umm, dinner tomorrow?"

Russia stood there dumbfounded for a moment, no one had every asked him out before… His face turned from one of wonder and confusion, to a genuine smile, his face turning yet another shade. Then he gave a small nod. "Da, that would be perfect." Russia said, shuffling his feet "Sweet, pick you up... around 6?" "Mhm!" Russia bowed slightly and began trotting away, and waved with his back turned, saying "Good night America!"* _Holy Crap, I just asked Russia out. ..out! _I had to contain my self from jumping for joy. _Where could we go for dinner? What place would he like? Should I rent a hotel? Oh right, have to call 'The boss man' back._

As he turned away the opposite way Russia was headed his waited a bit till he was sure that Russia was out of earshot. He fished his phone back out of his pocket, setting off walking in the other direction, pressing the re-dial button. The phone didn't even finish ringing once before he heard the click of the phone being picked up.

"YOU IDIOT!" I winced, holding the phone further from his ear. "I-I" I stuttered, searching for word to give. "First, you hang up on me, Then you don't ANSWER?" I rolled my eyes. "Man, just calm down." His boss sighed, obviously trying to force down his anger. "I was just with Russia so-"America shrugged "You were with Russia. You were with…" His boss cleared his throat "America. He's communist now. Don't hang around him." America bit his lip from saying something rude back into the speaker. He would never admit it, but he headed it when people called him communist. Now… It's actually true.

"Well, about that... I… Um, sorta asked him out to dinner." He held the phone away from his ear again, preparing for the verbal abuse, but it never came. After waiting a bit more, he tenderly pressed the phone back to his ear and said in a nervous voice- "Boss?"

He could here the man on the other side of the line shift "Your never going to get over him, are you?" I flinched, and automatically clenched his teeth with anger. But then, surprise. He knew? He gave small, fake laugh "What, you think that **I** like **him**?"

My voice cracked, making me seem all the more guilty… Damn it. When he didn't reply, I continued rambling. "We were just going to dinner somewhere nice for business! Since we hadn't been on the best of term since the Cold War and everythi-"

My boss interrupted me with a sympathetic voice. "Just don't get hurt again, like with eng-" I could already feel the sadness resurfacing again "Stop!... Just, let's just talk about what you first called me for, Okay?" His boss sighed, realizing it was hopeless. "Alright. Now as I said before, the Soviet Union aliened with Belarus, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia. Belarus has already threatened Canada.."

"America, he isn't doing it by choice."

"Thank god…" America accidentally whispered out loud into the phone speaker. "What was that?" His boss replied "Oh… Nothing, I'm fine." He took a deep breath and absorbed in the fact that Russia was still good, he knew it… "So… Did you find out who is forcing him?" America braced himself for the name that was to come.

"Who do you think? Ever since the re-election he has been uneasy." America actually hadn't noticed. He slumped forward "I hadn't-"Of course you hadn't noticed." His boss interrupted him harshly. America winced, but he felt like he needed the insults. He really should have noticed something this important…. Stupid. "You should have noticed- he was one of your most important comrades."

America nodded, mostly to himself. Then it dawned on him. Was. He said was. He gripped the phone tighter. "Was, you said was." America exclaimed in a wavery voice. "Yes I did. As of today, the Russian Federation is no longer in a alliance with the United States." Has boss paused "And that isn't all- he is now the U.S's enemy."

America gave a sharp intake of breath, he stepped backward "-But!" "It's time to cancel your dinner date, Alfred." No. Nope. This cannot be happening. Not yet. Not now. After all they had finally done.. "B-boss" He stuttered into the phone. "No." his boss replied stiffly. America straightened up, glaring in the direction Russia was headed.

He smiled sadly, then stated into the phone "I'm sorry." And with that, he threw the phone down onto the side walk, and stepped on it. He winced, hearing the screen crack several times. He then shook his head, They could track him through his phone. He started marching down the side walk, hands thrust in his pockets, the sun setting in the distance.

Time to find Russia.

**There! **

**Well, now that that's done, I'm already typing up chapter 3 as we speak.**

**I'm hoping you all review if you enjoyed the story! ^^**

**I would also enjoy criticism, but not on grammar, more on the actual content.**

**Thanks for reading! ~Cryptid**


	3. Chapter 3 : Chase

**Warning: BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read. Curse words, and a lot of OOC In my mind.**

**This Chapters Rating: T, Don't worry. Yaoi soon o.o**

**Pairings: UsxRussia!~ and mentions of UsxUk Request for random crack pairings are _very_ welcome, but not always accepted. **

**A/N: Hi. I honestly don't know what to say about this chapter x3**

**Oh, and the beginning of this one is Russia's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Depressing, isn't it?**

**Summary: America seems to have been noticing Russia more and more lately, so much that's its annoying him, and then one day after the world conference, everything changes.**

Russia was hurriedly packing his bags, rushing around and stuffing everything of importance inside. _Why did America have to ask me out on a date now of all times?_ He stopped his frantic packing for a moment, well, It was America, after all. No, he must not think of this now. At this time, America's boss must have found out by now from some person that prefers money over honor… They were probably-

_Packing. I must pack_. He quickly shoved the rest of his belongings into his suitcase, setting his handgun on top of the mess of clothes and snapping it shut. He tapped his pocket of his reserve weaponry, and felt reassured of the outline of the identical one in his pocket. Hooking his suit case and his other bag on his left arm and throwing his scarf back over his shoulder, he grabbed the key to his room and rushed out.

Slamming the door behind him, Russia rushed towards the elevator down the hall. Standing in front of the silver steel doors, his pressed the down arrow twice for insurance. _I'm only three floors up, so it won't take that long, right?_ After about half a minute, he pressed the down arrow again, and the doors refused to slide open. He sighed and turned to the left of the elevator , opening the door to the stairs.

"Good thing I didn't pack too much" He whispered to himself. His black dress shoes thumping against the base of the last set of stairs. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the lobby, trying to look less rushed. He nodded to the lobby man behind the desk as he set his key down.

He then swiftly stepped out of the rotating doors. _Good. My taxi is still waiting…_ He opened the door with a snap and closed it just as harshly. "Airport" He mumbled, waving a fan of twenty dollar bills "And make it quick" He tucked the money back into his coat.

**~ ( _ ) ~**

I turned the collar up on my jacket*, glad I was wearing my casual clothes. Hoping I wont get noticed I set up at a fast walk, back towards where the world meeting was, glad I had already started walking in that direction when I was with Russia. It won't take me nearly as long now…

As I walked briskly down the side walk, I tried to get all the facts straight in my head, along with how long I have before my boss predicts where I am and send someone to 'retrieve' me. Avoiding bumping into people as he continued, one thought arose: _Why didn't he tell me? I'm sure I could have helped!_

As I rounded the bend on the block where the world meeting was held I started jogging, still trying to my face. I went over to the parking lot, and there stood my prize form of transportation; my black and silver gleaming motorbike. I traced my hand along the handle bars, swinging my leg over the side. I snatched the keys out of the pocket of my jacket, and rammed them into the lock.

I revved the engine once, still enjoying the sense of freedom it gave me, and then I sped off out of the parking lot. I took a second to remember the route to the hotels at which most of the other countries are staying. Once I was off most of the crowded roads, I went back to my before thinking.

The U.S.S.R is now 1/8 of the world, and it's still growing. It's revived, and obviously as stronger or stronger then before… Communism is controlling 12 countries overseas. It's all being forced by someone… My boss's idea was that it was the new leader but that's impossible. He's too weak. He couldn't force a whole country, let alone twelve to join. Who would dare take him on?

I turned off onto a more populated road, the tall tan hotel in sight. I sped up even more- determined to find him, to stop him, to help- **Wait **–why am I even trying? Why am I trying so hard to help? _No, I can't doubt myself again. I am in love with Ivan Braginski. _Realizing that the turn I was supposed to take was already behind me, I swerved around, honks from other cars following me as I took the right turn. Further down the street I saw a cab already speeding away from the entrance of the hotel. I revved again, breaking the speed limit. I rushed after it taking a second to yell over the wind-

"RUSSIA!"

As I continued building up speed, the cab seemed to as well. I tried to get the drivers attention, waving him over. When I did, the cab gave a sudden burst of speed. Growling, I pulled up next to the cab and shouting at the closed driver window "Pull over!"

The cab took a shark turn left, off into a alleyway similar to the one I took earlier. The motorcycle kept going straight, I stared back at the exit the cab disappeared into. "Shit..." I said taking another U-turn, cutting off more cars as I did, trying not to count the amount of laws I have broken so far, I turned into the exit as well.

It wasn't long before I had caught up to the cab again, it seemed to be slowing down. After the cab driver noticed I was still following them, he pulled over unto the side walk. America sighed and pulled over as well, hurriedly getting off my bike and jogging up to the side of the taxi.

The back window was already rolled down. I slouched over, my hands on my knees, panting "I-Ivan" Once I had gripped the side of the car and pulled my self up to look in the taxi. I actually looked inside the taxi for the first time.

It… wasn't him. The passenger was decked out in a suit with pitch black shades, blond hair and a California tan. He straightened up and stiffly said "What's this all about?" _Oh god oh god… It's not him! Stupid stupid… _I bowed slightly to the man, my eyes cold "Sorry" I said sharply digging into my navy coat pocket for my FBI verification.

Pulling it out and flipping it open, I presented it to the man in the car. For emergencies only, boss had said. "I'm with the police. Just checking. Thank you for your time." My words dripped with hate as I stared at the cab. The man scoffed, and rolled back up his window, said something to the cabbie and it sped away once again.

I walked back over to my motorbike and slumped in the seat. "He's probably at the airport by now…. I'll never catch up!" I mumbled harshly to myself. I slammed my head on the handles, surely bruising my head. _Well, maybe if he did take a plane, he wouldn't take it directly to Moscow, right? That's too obvious... Might as well check the flights leaving. _

I pat my pants pocket for my phone, only to re-realize it isn't there. "Dammit!" I kicked the side of my bike, and then straightened back up. I looked around at the surrounding filthy brick walls of the alleyway. Running a hand through my hair I leaned back in the seat and flicked back on the engine.

_I could probably catch him if I go fast enough. _Then I remembered- Germany and Italy were staying in the same hotel as Russia. I know that Germany didn't really like me in particular, but he didn't absolutely hate me either. I helped him once; hopefully he can return the favor.

**~ ( _ ) ~**

I arrived back at the hotel entrance, still feeling stupid for chasing after the car that was there not 30 minutes ago. I slowed down and parked as close I could in the newly renovated parking lot. Sprinting to the rotating doors, I slid to a halt on the carpet in front of the lobby man.

I said breathlessly to the man- "L-Ludwig" The lobby man, sensing the hurry in my voice, typed in the name quickly and whispered to me "136-" I had sped off in the direction of the elevator before he could even say 'sir' I pressed the arrow upward, and with just my luck, the doors slid open almost immediately.

Glancing at the rows of buttons, I pressed floor 4, which read the 130s to 190s. I felt the elevator lurch slightly as it travelled upward, then before long and a very small wait with elevator music, the doors slid open with a familiar 'ding!'

Stepping off the metal of the elevator and unto the dark red carpet of the hotel, he looked up at the signs, spotting the one reading 130-160 and turned to the left. I went at a fast pace, reading off the numbers from doors out loud "132… 134… 136!" I stopped in front of the door, my knuckles raised, and ready to rap on the door.

I stopped and thought for a moment… _What am I actually going to say?_ I just stood there for a few more moments, trying to think of something reasonable to say to Germany. As more and more time ticked by, I realized that me trying to think of a excuse that sounds good to Germany is impossible.

With that, I knocked a few times on his door. It didn't take but a few second before the wooden hotel door opened. Germany was standing their, with a obviously tired look on his face, pen in hand, with a black shirt and green crop-pants. Germanys features crossed with confusion as he focused on me.

"America?" he said in a hushed tone, making sure no overheard. I froze, _Never mind, I really should of thought a lot more about this. _"U-um, Hey Germany!" I stuttered, stiff as a brick. I gave a half-hearted wave, as if I would help any. Germany promptly rolled his eyes, as if he was dealing with a little kid.

"Look, if this isn't important, I need to go back to work." Germany began to close the door, the then America shoved his foot in the door before it closed.

"Please, just let me talk."

Germany, realizing the desperation in my voice, opened the door again, this time slightly more, gesturing for me to come inside. I nodded my thanks to him, then strode through the open door way and into Germany's spotless room.

He pulled up one of the cushioned chairs next to his make-shift work table and sat in the one across from it. Sitting down on the one he pulled up, I straightened myself, but I didn't dare look into his eyes. Asking other countries for help is always embarrassing for a nation.

Germany folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "This is obviously important. Tell me what it is America." I fiddled with my hands in my lap, mustering up the courage to look him in the eyes "The truth is... I need help Germany, and I need it bad."

**Well, not so cliff-hangey as it was last time. **

**I got this up in a day, don't expect the next chapter to be the same!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, and if you did, I would really love a review~**

**Have a nice day! ~Cryptid**


End file.
